Buffy vs. Puffy
by EvilDraconian
Summary: Which one do you like? Puffy, or Buffy? You decide...


The Most Boring Episode Possible!  
  
I've never written a buffy/angel fic, but this might be my only one. Please bear with me, r/r if you like. I'd like to dedicate this fic to my friend, Jessica Soedirgo, who came up with the idea of Puffy. ^_~ It may seem boring at first, but it's funny, really, it is.   
  
Character Reference  
  
Puffy - Puff Daddy  
Spikella - Jennifer Lopez (think of it as a mixture of Spike and Drucella)  
  
Rhyming Character Reference  
(actual character - fake character)   
  
Giles - Miles  
Zanders - Flanders  
Dawn - Spawn  
Cordelia - Fordillia  
Willow - Pillow  
Harmony - Tarmony  
  
Scene 1: Buffy is sitting on her couch at 8PM. She turns on her TV and watches her favourite show...  
  
Buffy: Yay! My favourite show is on!  
::she watches show for about 10 minutes::   
::knock knock::  
Buffy: Come in! The door's open.  
::Buffy thinks 'Why did I just do that? What if its a vampire? I'm so stupid!'  
::Angel walks in::  
Angel: Hi there! What are ya doing?  
Buffy: Oh, I'm watching my favourite show, Puffy the Vampire Slayer! It's so cool! Puffy is fighting Spikella! It's such a close match!  
Angel: Cool!!! Can I watch it with you?  
Buffy: Sure thing!  
::ok, so now they're both watching it for another 5 minutes, before another knock is heard.::  
Buffy: Come in! ::pause:: Oops! ::Britney Spears appears and sings:: I did it again.... ::BS disappears::  
Spike: ::walks in:: Hey Buf- ::looks at Angel and gives him cut-eye:: I see he's here... anyways... what'ya doing?  
Angel: We're watching Puffy, stupid.  
Spike: Really?! ::jumps onto couch between Angel and Buffy:: Yay! I get to see Spikella, my favourite character! She's a vampire who sings beautifully!  
::On the TV...:: Puffy: Yo yo! I've got a nice golden necklace of a cross dude! It's so shiny! It'll kill you in an instant Spikella!  
Spikella: Then why are you covering it with your hand? Just kill me already, dammit! You know I can't do anything else, you've beat me up sooo bad boy!  
Puffy: Well, babe....heh...could ya shake ya litta booty one more time? I mean, ya know....I love the way you sing...  
::back to Buffy::  
Angel: He's so stupid! He should kill her! So what if she can sing? I wouldn't give a damn! ::shoots Spike a cut-eye glare::  
::Dawn comes downstairs and into the living room::  
Buffy: Hey there! Care to join us?  
Dawn: Sure! ::sits on the floor:: Oh! You're watching Puffy! So cool! I love Puffy's younger brother, Spawn, he's so hot!  
::On TV...:: Spikella: Even if you were gold, my love don't cost a thing... ::dances around Puffy::  
Spawn: Oooo girl! You can DanCe!  
Puffy: Get out of here boy! I have to kill this chick, and you're not allowed to watch!  
Spawn: No way!  
::back to Buffy::  
Spike: Yes dance!! Puh-lease!!!  
::Angel rolls his eyes::  
::from outside Buffy's house::  
Harmony: If my Spikey is in here, I'm sooo gonna kick Buffy's ass! ::knocks on the door::  
Buffy: Yeah, come in! D'oh!  
Harmony: Huh? The Slayer let me in? ::steps inside:: It must be a trap...I hope my hair isn't the victim...  
::Buffy turns and Dawn screams::  
Angel: Oh no! Harmony has-  
Harmony: (cuts off) Oh my gosh! Tarmony is joining forces with Spikella to defeat Puffy! So cool! ::jumps beside Dawn and sits down::  
Dawn: ::looks nervously beside her:: Uhh....  
::On TV:: Tarmony: Ha! Now that I'm your partner, we can put our heads together and kill Puffy once and for all! ::her head gets smashed by Spikella's:: Ow! Not literally!  
Spawn: Two babes! Hey Puffy! Now there's one for you AND me!!  
Puffy: Get outta here, yo! Get outta here I tell ya! ::chases his brother away for a bit before returning::  
::back to Buffy::  
Harmony: I always knew that Spikella was a bit stupid!  
Dawn: Whatever...  
::Willow and Cordelia walk in, 'cause the door was left open::  
Willow: Hi guys! What ya all-  
Cordelia: Why is Harmony HERE?  
Buffy: Oh, she wanted to watch Puffy with us.  
Cordelia: Wow! Can we? What have we missed?  
Angel: Well...  
Spike: It's a long story...  
::so everyone explains the parts they saw while they watch Puffy::  
::On TV everyone is beating each other up, and suddenly Miles comes with Flanders to help out::  
::Giles and Zanders come in shortly after Cordelia with Willow did::  
Zanders: Ohh!!! Puffy the Vampire Slayer! Did Spikella sing yet?  
Giles: I guess I could have a little break after researching for hours on vampires... ::sits on the over-crowded couch beside Willow::  
Spike: Awww....sorry Zanders...but Spikella did sing..and I was here to see it!! Muaahahaha!  
Zanders: Oh shut up.... ::does his big-mouth grin:: Dawn, may I sit beside you?  
Dawn: Yes, in between Harmony and me...please..  
::On TV:: Puffy: And now! Now that you are on the ground and weak! It's time for my golden cross!! ::shows it to the two girls, and they turns to dust:: Haha!  
::back to Buffy::  
Everyone: Wow! That was the best episode!   
Buffy: And it was the last one of the season!  
Zanders: WhAt!! And I missed it all!!!   
Angel: You did recorded it, right?  
Buffy: Duh! I'm not stupid!  
Harmony: I wouldn't be too sure about that...  
::Buffy glares::  
Dawn: Let's watch it again!  
Everyone else: Yeah! Okay!  
  
To be continued....(or maybe not....it IS the most boring episode ever . ) 


End file.
